La Chose qu'il Aime
by Lakitorai
Summary: Petit one-shoot sur les Elfes Noirs... De loin ma faction préféré ! Et plus précisément sur Malékith et son Lamenoire d'amuuurreeeuuuu !


La

Chose

**Qu'Il aime**

**Warhammer**

** Auteur :** Lakitorai

** Genre :** Beh… yaoi ( XD ! ), Drabble et humour !

** Rating :** T

** Disclaimer :** Bon bah… pas à moi ( Pourquoi Malékith ! Pourquoi ! )… mais ça je pense que vous vous en doutiez un petit peu !

Euh… Enjoy for the fic !

Malékith n'aimait rien !

Malékith n'aimait vraiment rien. Mais rien de rien. Même pas un tout petit minuscule rien. Non ! Il n'aimait absolument rien ! Il avait même tendance à tout détester. Bon ; en même temps, s'il avait aimé un temps soit peu quelque chose ; il n'aurait pas eu une règle spéciale sur son profil qui lui permettait de relancer tout ses jets de dés ratés pour blesser, et pas seulement au premier tour ( 1 ) !

Donc ; notre cher Malékith n'aimait rien.

Il n'aimait pas ses généraux… « Et py d'abords ; c'est rien qu'une espèce de bande d'abruti congénitaux ! Y en a pas un pour attraper l'autre ! Y sont tous plus inutile les un que les autres ! Non mais je vous jure ! Comment vous pouvez espérer reconquérir Ulthuan avec des dégénérés pareil ! »

Il n'aimait pas sa mère… « C'est qu'en plus elle complote contre moi c'te vielle chouette ! S'pèce de sorcière à la mord moi le noeud ! Même pas belle en plus ! Je me demande comment mon crétin de paternel à pu se laisser séduire par une mocheté pareil ! Et Slaanesh aussi ! Bon, en même temps ; faut dire qu'il à de ses goût lui ! L'est vraiment pas compliqué comme mec… . ».

Et bien sur ; il n'aimait évidement pas son père… « Nan mais c'est vrais quoi ! Il était jamais là quand j'avais besoin de lui, c'te espèce de Crétinus Elfinus ! Toujours en vadrouille on ne sait ou ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il avait besoin aussi de retirer cette foutu épée de Khaine de son socle ! Il savait pourtant qu'elle était maudite ! Ah la la ! J'ai vraiment eu des parents à la con, moi !

Il n'aimait pas ses esclaves, aussi « Alors eux, c'est encore pire ! On peut même pas faire un peu mumuse avec eux ; ça fout du sang partout des qu'on les étripes ! Et après ça, impossible de rattraper les tapis ! Je vous dit pas la corvée de ménage… . Enfin… en même temps, que celui qui se soucis d'un esclave lève la main… personne… ouais bah… ça m'étonne pas ! »

Il n'aimait encore moins le chaos « Le Chaos… . Bah alors là, c'est tout vu ! C'est vraiment rien qu'une bande de dégénéré ! Y sont même pas fichu de gagner une bataille ! Entre un qui chlingue ( 2 ) comme les vielles chaussettes que Kouran a laissé un jour traîner pendant un mois sur la table du conseil ; un autre qui sait dire que « Greeeeuuuuhhh ! » et taper sur l'autre vache Milka avec sa hache ( 3 ) ; un qui passe son temps à jouer au Loto, passke il est sur de gagner ( 4 ) ; et le dernier qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge… on est servi ! Sombre puissance, sombre puissance… mon cul oui ! Et Slaanesh surtout… . Qu'es ce qu'il est pas douéland ce type ! »

Il **détestait** les Asur « Arggghhhh ! Me parlez pas d'eux ! Y faut tous les tuer ! Les étriper ! Les ébouillanter ! Les écarteler ! Et plein d'autre torture en tout genre ( Heureusement, j'en ai une bonne réserve dans mon sac… . ) ! Et py après… je les donne en casse-croute à Séraphon ! Hum… il va se régaler… de la fricassé d'Asur au menu… miam miam !

Il **détestait** encore plus ses deux neveux Tyrion et Téclis ( 5 ) « Huggghhh ! Quand à ceux là… . A la prochaine bataille y vont voir… . Les capturer… les torturer… en faire mes esclaves personnel… oh oui ! Je vais leur en faire baver… . Nyyaaahhhh ! »

Bref, il n'aimait rien.

…

…

D'accords, d'accords… il y avait une petite chose que Malékith aimait. Une toute petite minuscule chose.

Une chose, qui actuellement squattait son lit ; tortillant ses fesses à la peau satiné entre ses draps. Une chose, qui étalait sans aucun complexe, ses court cheveux noir ébouriffé sur son bas-ventre ; et ses lèvres, légèrement rosée, bien plus bas… . Une petite chose, toute maigre, toute fine, au corps portant encore les formes de l'adolescence. Une minuscule chose qui adorait caresser de ses jambes fuselé la forme arrondie de ses fesses royale. Une petite chose qui aimait aussi tripoter dans tout les sens sa poitrine, de ses mains fine au doigts long et élégant. Et qui adorait enfin glisser sa tête dans le creux chaud de son coup et en mordiller la peau douce. La seule chose à qui Malékith autorisait à dormir la nuit dans son lit ; bien au chaud, serré dans ses bras, tout contre lui… .

Tout simplement son petit assassin personnel… . Son cher et tendre Lamenoire… .

Vala vala c'est fini ! C'était assez court finalement ; mais moi perso j'aime bien ( Bon, en même temps ; c'est un peu normal non ? Vu que c'est moi qui suis l'auteur de ce truc !)

Les p'tit chiffres, et ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire :

1 ) : En l'occurrence ; il s'agit d'une des règles spéciales du profil de Malékith, répondant au doux noms de « Haine Absolu »… . Et qui est assez pratique quand on joue notre Roi Sorcier National, je doit bien l'avouer !

2 ) : Là ; Malékith parle de Nurgle ; Dieu majeur du Chaos, spécialisé dans tout ce qui est maladie et pourriture ( Ouais je sais… c'est crade ! )

3 ) : Alors lui, c'est Khorne ; un autre dieu du Chaos dévoué cette fois ci à la guerre, au sang, et au carnage… . Il est aussi à noter qu'il ne peut pas piffer Slaanesh ( Le dieu des plaisirs de la chaireuu… . Et accessoirement autoproclamé « saint patron des yaoistes » ! ) !

4 ) : Bon ben ça… c'est Tzeencht ; le Dieu des Madame Irma Extralucide, et de la magie en général… .

5 ) : Selon le codex Hauts Elfes ; Tyrion et Teclis sont des descendant d'Aénarion, le pôpa de Malékith ! Donc par conséquence, ils sont tout les trois de la même famille ( Bien qu'ils aient « légèrement » tendance à se taper dessus des qu'ils se croise ! ) ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de savoir s'il sont cousin, neveu, ou petit-fils… .


End file.
